School Love
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: I don't really have a summary cuz my friend is a pain and is making me put this up... Rated for language...eventually... TalaOC KaiOC
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people! This is my first beyblade story that's made it to the internet, so I'm going to ask you to be nice. Just this once. OK that's all I have to say. For now at any rate.

Disclaimer: Does anyone see the point of these? Why would we be writing fanfics if we owned the show we were screwing with? Oh well. I don't own Beyblade. Kori is the property of Th3 Shad0w Alch3mist. I do own everything else... I think... Someone tell me if I stole ideas...

Chapter 1

It was all nice, quiet and calm that Friday... until she heard a voice that she tended to end up hearing way too much for the sake of her hardly existant sanity. "There you are!"

A girl sighed and slammed her head down on her desk, the slam echoing slightly through her head, desk and the classroom. She had waist length black hair that was tied into a ponytail with electric blue bangs that fell into her face at two different lengths, half fell to her chin, half to the bottom of her left eye. Her eyes were the same color as her bangs.

"Syd, I think you've been found," a girl sitting next to the girl said. This girl had waist length black hair that was tied into a ponytail with purple bangs that fell to her chin. Her eyes were grey.

"Kori, what the fuck was your first clue?" Syd asked irritably. She looked up to see that a boy with navy blue hair and brown eyes was standing in front of her. "Yes, Tyson?"

"Why'd you walk off?" Tyson asked in responce.

"Didn't feel like waiting for some reason," Syd responded, putting her arms on her desk and placing her head on them. The bell rang. _Oh, how I love the bell,_ she thought.

"You have two new students in your homeroom," Tyson said, walking out of the room and to his homeroon.

Syd turned to Kori without lifting her head. "You think we'll be tour guides again?"

"Probably," Kori said, sighing.

"SYDNEY JAYLOR!" the teacher, Mr. Kilvish, yelled.

Syd sat bolt upright and slid off the chair she was sitting in. Most of the class laughed. "I meant to do that," Syd said, grinning slightly at her own stupidity. She had been able to put her head on the desk, but had still been slumped down low enough to fall out of her seat from the sudden change of position. "What was my name yelled for Mr. Killfish? And it's Syd." She sat back down.

"It's Kilvish," the teacher corrected irritably. "What order do you have your classes in today? And I'll call you what I want."

_Oh yeah,_ Syd thought. _So tour guides again._ She glanced at Kori, who shrugged. "Math, History, Health, Latin, English, Study (i love my study), Physical Science," she answered, not wanting to get a detention so early in the morning.

"You're in front of her," Kilvish told one of the new students.

The student moved. He had two toned blue hair and crimson eyes. He was about a head taller than Syd and didn't look exactly thrilled to be at the school.

"KORI JAGANSHI, YOU WILL NOT BE SLEEPING IN MY HOMEROOM!" Kilvish yelled at the top of his voice. For a fairly old man, his voice definately had not gotten weaker. If anything it had gotten louder in the 52 years he had been teaching (how the hell old would that make him?).

Kori jumped up out of sheer shock, knocking the desk over. The whole class exept for the boy in front of Syd, who smirked, Kori and the teacher started laughing their asses off.

"Nice one, Kori," Syd said, gaining control over her laughter.

Kori glared daggers at her best friend. "Yeah, Killfish?"

"That's Mr. KILVISH to you!" Kilvish yelled annoyed, making most of the class snicker. "What order are your classes in?"

"Math, History, Health, Latin, English, Com. Tech, Physical Science," Kori answered, sitting back down.

"You're in front of her," Kilvish told the other new kid.

The other student moved to the spot in front of Kori. He had red hair and blue eyes. He was about a head taller than Kori and looked a whole lot more thrilled to be at the school than the boy in front of Syd.

"You two are stuck with those two for the day," KiIvish said as another bell rang. He then moved on to taking attendance.

The boy in front of Kori turned around. "Hi, I'm Tala Volkov," he said. "He's Kai Hiwatari," he added, pointing to the person next to him.

"That's nice," Syd said. "Now if anyone listening actually cared, I'd be amazed." Tala and Kori glared at her.

"That was so kind," Kori said sarcasticly. She tried to hit Syd, who ducked, and hit Kai, who turned around to glare daggers at her (Kori). "Sorry. Hit the wrong person."

"I noticed," Kai said, glaring at Syd, who was looking out the window, trying not to laugh.

The bell rang yet again, the girls sighed, not wanting to go to math with the nun (that's what the ppl in my math class say the teacher was), and the four stood.

"Can we just skip?" Syd asked.

"I wish," Kori mumbled.

The two walked to their seats in the back of the room while the two boys went to the teacher's desk. They ended up seated in front of the two girls, who decided to space out for the class.

* * *

OK. So how was it? I think it sucks. Agree with me if you want. OK. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't like this thing...I don't own beyblade. Kori belongs to Th3 Shad0w Alch3mist. The title was given to me by PureBlackRaven.

Chapter 2

Math seemed to fly by even with the constant interruptions of Syd and Kori's daydreaming and their confusion. It seemed like that with all the classes exept for history, which held the teacher (Kilvish) tourturing his two "favorite" students (i.e. Syd and Kori). It was soon (and i use that tem lightly) English, which they had for the long block, which was only a good period if you had a study (so true).

"Syds!" Syd twitched at the sound of the voice that she hated hearing no matter what time it was. A girl about Syd's height walked/ran/waddled (ya know... that makes me sound mean...) up. She had straight dark brown hair that fell to about mid-back and forest green eyes. She was wearing a red shirt that looked to be about four sizes too small and a blue jean mini skirt that was far too short. "So who's your new friend?"

"One: I just met him so he's not my friend. Two: don't remember, don't exactly care right this second. Three: can you go away now? And four: my name is SYD," Syd said. Having said that all in one breath, she took a breath. She took her seat in the back corner of the room next to the window. Kori sat in front of her.

The brown haired girl snorted and turned her attention to Kai. "My name is Sarah Sashe and it'd be better to not hang around the bitchy duo."

Kai glanced at her then took a seat next to Syd on the teacher's orders. "I don't care." Sarah huffed and walked away.

Kori turned around in her seat. "He sounded like you for a second," she said. "Syd? Earth to Syd. Hey ya in there?" She noticed that Syd was spaced out and was leaning on the back legs of her chair. "SYD!"

Syd's chair slipped, sending her falling back and making her head hit the floor. The class, minus Kai, who smirked, laughed. Once she was sitting up, she glared daggers at Kori. "One day, your going to do that to a cerial killer and you're gonna end up screwed. And I did NOT mean it like that!" She smacked Kori for the look that had passed over her face after she had "misunderstood" (actually, her mind had just wandered to the black regions a.k.a. the perverted regions of the mind of kori) what Syd had said when the teacher had turned to the black board or green board, whichever floats your boat. "And by the way, I hate you."

"But hate is forever, and you can't hate your best friend," Kori pointed out. "I'd say you dislike me with the fires of a thouzand suns right this second." She got a mumbled "Whatever" as a reply.

For Syd and Kori, both of whom had skipped breakfast that morning and dinner the night before, lunch couldn't come fast enough. When the right bell rang (i hate the bells at my school around lunch time. there are way too many), the two girls litterally dragged the two boys to the cafateria.

The boys picked some random lunch line that probably had chicken on the menu (so true if i base this off my school) while the girls walked to the snack bar. They picked the last open table and left it to Kai and Tala to find them.

"I can't believe that the last table had to be near Sarah and her friends..." Syd mumbled.

"I know," Kori mumbled, nodding in agreement.

Sarah hated Syd for choosing Kori as a friend over her. Then there was the fact that Sarah hated Kori for insulting her on a near daily basis since the day they met. Syd and Kori hated Sarah and Sarah hated them. Sounds fun, huh?

"Why'd you two have to sit here?" Tyson asked, walking up to the table that the two girls were sitting at with two people that the girls didn't know, Hilary, and Kenny. "Oh and these are Max Tate and Ray Kon."

Max had blonde hair and blue eyes. Ray had black hair and yellow eyes.

"Do you wanna find an open table? Because we would be over joyed to move away from them," Syd said, pointing over her shoulder. "And hi," she added to Max and Ray as Kai and Tala joined the group.

"Well well well. Look what we have here," Sarah said from behind Syd, who shoved a cookie in her mouth to keep her from saying something that she wouldn't be proud of later. "If it ain't the bitch duo and their friends."

"Syd, breathe," Kori advised Syd, who was so annoyed that her face had turned red and was shaking.

"I don't even know why you two are friends, you know," Sarah said. "You two can be total opposites sometimes. Either of you would be better off with me as a friend. The same with your other friends." She kept on ranting until Syd turned.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna end up flipping out and we both know how that will end up," the blue banged girl warned, turning back around. She felt something being being put in her hair. When it ran into her face, she saw that it was ketchup.

She had taken a lot in the five years that she had been in that city (pick one), but that was what pushed Syd over the edge. She stood up, turned around and punched the brunette in the face, snapping her head to the left. The whole cafe went silent, waiting for Sarah's reaction, which was shoving Syd onto the table.

The black and blue haired girl and the brunette got into a fist/cat fight (Syd used her fists and Sarah fought like she'd fight any other girl). When the fight was eventually broken up, Syd had a black eye--from a chair of all things. Sarah, on the other hand, had two black eyes, one from Syd, one from Kori, and a bruise on her cheek from Syd's fist. Both girls were brought to the office (Kori's part in the fight had gone unnoticed by the staff members).

**After school**

Syd was waiting across the street from the school for Kori. She had gone home to wash the ketchup out of her hair and had thanked whoever was listening that her mother had been asleep when she was there.

"So what's your punishment?" Kori asked, walking across the street to meet her friend, followed by Tala, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Ray and Max.

"I got suspended for three weeks and when I can go back to school I got detention for a week," Syd responded. "Oh and when my mother finds out about that little incident, I'm dead meat. Well, maybe not to that extent, but that's not really my point."

The group walked to the park where Syd sat on a swing and started swinging and spacing out.

Kori and all but Syd noticed that and angry looking figure and a tired looking figure were coming towards them. The violet banged girl tapped her friend on the shoulder, bringing her back for outer space, or the Land of Pudding, whichever Syd's hardly existant mind had flown off to. Kori pointed to the approaching figures.

"Shitaki mushrooms." Syd got off the swing. "See ya'll some other time!" That said, she ran away from the park to one of her favorite places.

A woman with electric blue eyes and black hair stormed up to the group. She was slightly shorter than Syd and didn't look that much like Syd, but you could still tell that she was Syd's mother. "Where did Syd run off to?" she snarled angrily.

"She had her reasons for running off, Malissa," a tired man said, dodging the hand the came flying toward his head. He had electic blue hair and storm grey eyes. He was much taller than everyone in the group standing in front of the two and you could clearly tell that he was Syd's father.

"No one asked you, Mike," the woman growled. The man sighed. So much for that. The woman turned her attention back to the poeple in front of her and her husband. "Now, where did my daughter run off to?"

"We dunno," Kori said truthfully. Syd could have gone to one of two places and you could never tell which she was gonna pick. "She could've gone anywhere."

"And you call herself her friend," Malissa spat. She stormed off in the wrong direction.

Mike sighed. "Sorry about her," he said.

"Hiya people!" Everyone looked up to see Syd sitting on the bar that held the swings.

"How long were you up there?" Kori asked as Syd got down, somemhow managing to not hurt herself.

"I dunno," Syd shrugged. "I take it I'm seriously dead meat this time?"

Mike shrugged. "Sorry, kiddo. I really don't know this time," he apologized.

" 'S all right Fishy," Syd said. "Did she destroy anything that I value?"

"Fishy?" Tyson questioned.

"That's Daddy's nickname," Syd explained. She got an "Oh" as a responce.

"You might want to take a look," Mike said. "Would any of you like to join us? Malissa shouldn't be home for a while." All but Kai went willingly.

OK. That was that. I still say it sucks, but that might just be me...


	3. Chapter 3

Okie dokie. I just wanna thank PureBlackRaven for reviewing. Now we can move on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Kori belongs to Th3 Shad0w Alch3mist. The title was given to me by PureBlackRaven. I wish I owned the first one in that list...

Beyblade characters: WE DON'T!

mwrtw: NO ONE ASKED YOU! OK. I'm done for now. Do read on.

Chapter 3

Syd was standing near the edge of the trap door that led to her attic room. Why she had chosen the attic for a room was a mystery to all but herself. She could've chosen the master bedroom if she had wanted it. "I just cleaned this place yesterday!" Syd whined as she moved forward to throw the only thing that was on the wall out the window. It was a picture of her mother when she (Syd) was born. She then moved on to cleaning her room. "Anyone wanna help?"

"Sure," Kori said, knowing that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Everyone other than Kai agreed to help too.

"Thanks everyone whose name is not Kai," Syd said. Kai just grunted and leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. She started to pick up her clothes, knowing that that was a job best left to her. "Owwie... Kori, I gots an owwie."

"Syd, I'm not related to you in any way, shape, or form, and I really don't care," Kori said, putting the posters back up on the wall. "Your a thumbtack short."

"That's because it's stuck in my hand if you wanna pull it out." Syd looked at her hand. "Anybody wanna pull this thing outta my hand for me?"

Suprising everyone, including himself, Kai walked over and pulled the thumbtack out of Syd's hand then handed it to her and walked back to where he had been leaning on before he moved.

"Thanks, Kai," Syd said. As a reply she got a "Whatever," which made her roll her eyes. "I'll be back." She left the room to clean her hand and the thumbtack.

...Five minutes later...

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Kori wondered aloud. The group had long since finished cleaning Syd's room. Right after she finished, Syd's head popped through the trap door, scaring the shit out of Kori and Tyson. "What took ya?"

"Nothin'," Syd answered, coming entirely throught the trap door and walking over to her bed where she sat down.

"That's a lie." Everyone looked at Kai, who was looking directly at Syd, who told him that she had no idea what he was talking about yet thinking, 'Damn him and his observancy.' Kai walked over to her. He grabbed her roughly by her right arm and forced her to stand facing him. Then he turned around, much to Syd's annoyance, and moved her hair off her back while she glared up at him.

"Syd..." Kori said, making Syd look at her, slightly fearfully. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR SHOULDER!"

Syd flinched and Kai let go of her arm. "My mother came home early and drunker than hell and decided to chuck a butcher knife at me," she said, sitting back down with a sigh. She ignored Tyson's "Did it hit you?" She rubbed her left shoulder.

"Hey, Syd..." Kori said.

"No," Syd replied instantly. Kori challenged Syd's knowladge of what she was going to suggest. "You were going to say that we should play truth or dare."

"Damn you." Kori thought for a minute. "Could we play Never Have I Ever?"

"If you wanna get the alcohol," Syd replied evenly. "But my mother's banging on the door and will skin us all alive if she catches you."

"Your dad won't care?" Ray questioned. Syd shook her head violently with a "Hell no." "O...k..."

"To the window!" Kori yelled suddenly. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"If anyone asks, I just met you..." Syd said.

"You're an ass, ya know that?" Kori asked, walking over to the window and climbing out.

"I try," Syd said. "And make sure you don't fall!"

They heard a reassuring silence and waited for about 20 minutes.

"What's taking her so long?" Tyson questioned.

"I hope my mother didn't catch her..." Syd muttered. A bottle went through the window and hit her in the face. "Owwie. And she calls me an ass..."

"I heard that!" Kori said indignantly as she pulled herself through the window. "And your mother did almost catch me, but your dad saved my ass and she went back to your door."

"Gotta love Fishy," Syd stated.

"Why is your dad's nickname Fishy?" Kenny asked.

"He likes to fish and fish in general," Syd explained. The entire group (Kai only because Tala blackmailed him) sat in a circle in the middle of Syd's floor. "It's a good thing for you guys it's Friday."

"Yep," Kori agreed. "Me go first?" she begged.

"Fine," Syd said, slightly creeped out by the beggging. "Then we go in a circle going around clockwse."

"Yay!" Kori cheered, making everyone stare at her. "Heh heh... O.K. Never have I ever randomly decided to say 'People order our patties' at someone's birthday." (i really did that once. it was kori's birthday and me and whoever else was there were laying in the dark and i randomly decided to say it. everyone laughed. very random moment.)

"I remember that," Syd said. She took a drink.

"I do too," Kori said. "Syd, your turn."

"Kayo," Syd said. "Never have I ever made out with somoeone in front of a parent." Kori took a drink, mumbling about something.

It went to Tyson. "Never have I ever gone to Disney more than once."

Syd was the only one to take a drink. "That is so sad, people."

"Never have I ever blackmailed someone into playing a game," Hilary said. Tala, Syd and Kori took a drink.

"Never have I ever had something with sugar for breakfast," Kenny said. Max, Kori, Syd and Tyson took a drink. "O.K..."

"Never have I ever wanted to make out with a person I just met," Kai said. Tala and Kori blushed a brilliant shade red and tooka drink. Syd and Kai raised an eyebrow at their respective best friend.

"Never have I ever said 'hn' more than five times in one day," Tala said. Kai took a drink.

"Never have I ever wanted to kill someone because I had a headache," Max said. Syd, Kai, Hilary and Kori took a drink.

"Never have I ever been asked out by a person of the same gender," Ray said after a minute. Kori took a drink.

They went around the circle a few more times before Tyson, Max and Kenny passed out. The next to pass out was Hilary, then Tala, then Kori, which left Syd and Kai, both of whom just shrugged and decided to stop playing.

"You weren't drinking were you?" Kai asked.

"Nope," Syd said in a remarkably cheerful voice for it being 2 am. "Were you?"

"No," Kai responded.

"They'd kill us if they found out..." Syd mused. Kai nodded in agreement.

The two stayed up, staring at the rest of the people in the room. Eventually Syd went over to her bed and passed out on the said object, leaving Kai to himself. 

Someone agree with me that this sucks or I won't stop saying that it does and that really must get annoying. My ramblings are done for this installment of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I don't own Kori. I don't own the idea for the title. I don't own FMA. I do own everything else.

Chapter 4

...The next morning...

Kai was the first one up, followed by Kori, who ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. Syd woke up with the words, "Good thing there's more than one bathroom..." Soon everyone was up and most in a bathroom, using a sink (one of them had two) or the toilet--exept Tyson, who had to use the kitchen sink. It was lucky for Syd and Kai that they had cheated during the game.

When everyone was done and had an asprin or two, Syd was on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, Kai was on the floor against the wall, Kori was on the floor next to Syd's bed, Tala was laying under the window for some reason, Tyson was under the bed for some unknown reason, Kenny was in front of Syd's computer, Hilary was the only one still in the bathroom, Ray was the only one actually willing to eat and was therefore in the kitchen, and Max had gone back to sleep.

"Syd, if you're trying to suffocate yourself, it's probbly not going to work," Kori said, looking at her friend.

"I don't care and I'm not trying to suffocate myself," Syd said, her voice muffled slightly. "I'm bored out of the little sanity that I have."

"Me, too, but you don't see me making it look like I'm trying to suffocate myself," Kori said.

Syd rolled over and sighed. "Is there anything to do?"

"We could see a movie or go to the arcade..." Kori trailed off, thinking of what else they could do.

"Could we do both of the things mentioned?" Syd asked, sitting up and looking down at her friend.

"I guess so..."

"Yay!" Most of the people in the room glared at Syd for the loudness in her voice. "...Uhhh...Sorry? And I'm gonna haveta kick you people out so I can change and not leave my room."

"Lazy ass bitch..." Kori mumbled.

"Why thank you." Syd grinned when Kori shook her head. Everyone else left the room. Syd went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans because she didn't have any clean camo pants and a red Fullmetal Alchemist t-shirt that had the human transmutation circle on the front and the FMA version of the caduceus on the back (i own a copy of and love that t-shirt!). The next thing she did was attempt to find her combat boots, an attempt that failed miserably. She walked downstairs.

"Syd, you do know that you need shoes, right?" Kori asked as Syd walked into the living room.

"I'm an idiot, but I ain't that stupid," Syd replied, looking at her friend, then going back to searching for the missing pair of combat boots.

"I'll be back," Kori announced. She went to her house, which happened to be right next door. A few minutes later she came back wearing a black tank top, black cargo pants and a pair of black, steel-toed combat boots.

"I win!" Syd said suddenly. She pulled a pair of boots from under the couch. "Now if I could just figure out how they got under the couch and why they were there, I'd be happy..."

"Syd...Can I borrow like ten bucks?" Kori asked, looking at her friend pleadingly.

Syd backed away from the look. That look always gave her the creeps. "Yeah yeah, just loose the pleading look. And that's all your gonna get seein' as you still owe me about 50 bucks."

"She owes you 50 bucks?" Tyson asked incredulously.

Syd looked at him like he had grown a few extra heads. "And you don't owe me..." She stopped, thinking. "Well over 150 bucks?" Tyson's face grew slightly pink while everyone else stared. "Can we go now?" She walked over to the closet in the front hallway to grab a jacket. "Actually, I'm going with or without ya."

The rest of the group, minus Kai, who walked, ran to catch up with Syd, who was paying half the price of the movie tickets. It was every man for himself for money for tokens at the arcade, with the exeption of Kori.

The group walked to the movies and Kori and Tyson fought over which movie they were all going to see. Eventually, Kori won and they decided on seeing 'The House of Wax' (that was actually a pretty good movie. not one that i'd want to see in a theater but it was good as a rental).

"Do we have to?" Tyson whined.

Syd smacked him. "Enough. We're seeing it whether we want to or not, and chances are it ain't gonna be scary anyway."

"But--" Tyson cut himself off when he saw the look on Syd's face, which told him that if he didn't shut up, he was going to pay for it later on.

They bought what they wanted to eat and sat in this order in the back row of the theater: Kai, Syd, Tala, Kori, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Ray, Kenny.

When the movie ended, Syd and Kori were singing 'Helena' with the music during the credits until Hilary hit them both.

"Well, at least it had blood," Kori said as they walked out of the theater, deciding to leave Tyson, who had fallen asleep sometime during the movie, behind.

"It wasn't the worst possible movie," Syd said, thinking of 'Racing Stripes' (that movie seriously sucked ass). Kori smacked her for disagreeing. "Do you want the 10 for the arcade?"

"...Yes..." Kori said quietly.

"What was that?" Syd said, seriously not having heard the answer.

"I said YES!" Kori said, shouting the last word.

"Okay, okay. No need to shout," Syd said, entering the arcade. "Sheesh." Kori kicked her. "Alright. You ain't getting the money."

Kori screamed and everyone covered their ears. "No! Don't be so mean!" the violet banged girl whined.

Syd backed away slowly. "Calm down, dude!" she said, digging through her pockets for her walet. "Shi-- Oh, wait. Here it is." She shoved the bill at her whining friend. Then she pulled a 10 out for herself and went to get the tokens, then went to her favorite game: Soul Caliber II.

Five minutes into her playing someone put the two coins needed to play in. She turned to look at the person, who happened to be Kai. "You realize that I was in the middle of a fight?" she asked.

"Do I look like I care?" Kai asked, choosing a character.

"No, but you should," Syd mumbled. Kai shot her a glare, allowing her a cheap shot. 15 seconds later Kilik (Syd's character) K.O.'d Maxi (Kai's character). 30 seconds later Kilik was K.O.'d. 5 seconds later Maxi knocked himself out of the fight area, which made Syd laugh and remember how many times she had done that to herself (it's really kinda funny, if a lil' annoying).

Kai shot her another glare and inserted two more coins. This time he chose Nightmare. 20 seconds in Syd knocked Kilik out of the ring after she had knocked Nightmare out. "Did that have a purpouse?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Yeah," Syd responded. "It's fun." Kai just looked at her like she had grown an extra head, again allowing her a cheap shot. "And you gotta pay attention to the GAME not me," Syd added as she K.O.'d Nighmare in 15 seconds. Kai growled; Syd grinned.

**The other side of the arcade!**

Kori and Tala were playing some random racing game. Kori had won four races and Tala had won five, which got on Kori's nerves.

"You cheated!" Kori yelled after Tala had won another race.

Tala mock cowered. "How the hell do you cheat at this game?" he asked, rubbing his head where Kori had hit him. "Damn woman, that hurt!'

"It was supposed to," Kori said simply, inserting the four tokens needed to play. Tala shook his head and copied the action. "Yay! I win!"

"...Psycotic bitch..." Tala muttered, not realizing that Kori could hear him until he got thumped on the head. "Owww..."

"I ain't the psycotic bitch," Kori growled menacingly as Tala cowered, now fearing the violet banged girl next to him. "That would be Syd's title."

"What's my title?" Kori jumped upon hearing the voice of her best friend. She looked next to her and saw Syd leaning against the machine next to the racing game with her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Why are you leaning against the pinball machine?" Kori asked, completely changing the subject and hoping that Syd wouldn't notice.

"I ran out of coins while playing SCII against that damned Hiwatari," Syd said, subconsiously clenching her fist. "And I really have nothing better to do seein' as the rest of my money is at home." She unclenched her fist.

"Damned am I?" Syd jumped, turned, and almost fell. She would have if Kai hadn't caught her around the waist, causing her to blush and turn away. "Moron," the blue haired boy mumbled, letting go of Syd.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day," Syd said, turning to face him. Kai and Tala just looked at her.

"Ignore her," Kori advised. Syd stuck her tounge out at her (Kori). Kori copied the idea. The boys stared at them as Tyson, who had been forced awake by the movie theater's janitors and ran to the arcade, ran up and asked for tokens.

"We don't have any," Tala, Kai, Syd and Kori said simultaneously. Tala and Kai looked at Syd and Kori, both of whom returned the look.

"That sucks," Tyson stated glumly. The other four simply shook their heads.

Soon everyone else was grouped aroud the racing game. They had all run out of tokens. They made the unanimous desicion of leaving. On the way home from the arcade Syd and Kori had found many ways to make them want to kill the other and make the others in the group want to kill both of them for the constant trying to kill each other (anyone have any idea what i just meant by that...?).

"Will you to knock it off?" Kai growled, seriously annoyed.

"We could... but it's fun to annoy others," Syd and Kori said, turning to look at him. He simply glared in return; the two girls grinned at each other.

"Guys, I'm hungry," Tyson said.

"Now THAT'S a suprise," Syd mumbled sarcasticly. Tyson didn't hear her and kept complaining. "Tyson..."

"Yeah, Syd?" Tyson asked.

"Shut the fuck up," Kori answered.

"No one cares that your hungry," Syd continued. "If you want food, go home and bug your grandfather, not us."

"You always listen to Kori complain," Tyson pointed out.

"There are four reasons for that," Syd said. "One: she's my neighbor. Two: she doesn't shut up when she's told to because she never learns. Three: she's my best friend, you're not. Four: I usually don't pay attention to her anyway."

"You're nice," Kori muttered, glaring at her best friend.

"I know," Syd replied, grinning. "So, now what do we do?"

"I have an idea, but you're not gonna like it..." Kori said.

OK. That's that. And I can't even say it sucks anymore because native-kitten found a flaw in my plan that I hadn't noticed... Oh well. I'm now going to resort to not saying anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Beyblade! Yeah right... I wish I did though. I don't own Kori. I don't want to either sice the owner and namesake of the character is my best friend. I also wish that I could have come up with my own title but I couldn't because I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I think I own everything else though. (I know I own Syd because she's my OC)

Chapter 5

"What's your idea?" Syd questioned suspiciously.

Kori took a breath. "We COULD bug the hell out of Sarah--" She stopped there when she saw that Syd was twitching.

Syd simply walked away after deciding not to injure Kori. The rest of the group stayed behind to let Syd, who looked really pissed, calm down.

"Why did you suggest that if you knew she wasn't going to like the idea?" Hilary asked. Kori shrugged and said she didn't know, then continued walking home. "That's great," Hilary mumbled, not at all meaning it.

"Can we get something to eat?" Tyson asked. A well-aimed rock hit him in his side. "Oww..." He put his hand on the spot the rock had hit.

The whole of the group looked across the dtreet, where Syd was sitting on a park bech, somehow having known what Tyson said. They could all see she was smirking innocently (does that make sence?). Tyson glared at her, causing her to laugh until a rock hit her in the head from behind, which caused her to yell in pain and caused Tyson to laugh, which, in its turn, caused Syd to send a really scary death glare in his direction, which caused him to shut up instantly.

Syd turned to glare at a certain brunette, who was laughing hystericly... Or until the black and blue haired girl stood up with the same death glare that she had sent Tyson on her face at any rate. Sarah suddenly decided it was time to retreat, yet wasn't quite fast enough for an angry Syd, who was remarkable faster when she was mad rather than when she was in a good mood.

Sarah was now backed against a tree while Syd growled menacingly. Kori decided to intervene(sp?) before Syd could kill Sarah or otherwise cause some sort of bodily harm. Sarah took the chance to run away as fast as she could in the skirt she was wearing.

Syd growled at Kori but said nothing. Kori explained, "I need you to do my math homework when I don't do it and that means you have to be in school as soon as you can be instead of somewhere working off the trouble you caused by doing humanity a favor." Syd looked at her, completely lost. "Sigh. I can't let you kill Sarah even if it would be a good thing because you do the math homework when you have three strikes (i'll explain that at the end of the chapter)."

"Oh," Syd said. "I'm hungry."

"Not you too," Kori mumbled, now annoyed.

"HA!" Tyson said victoriously(sp?). "I'm not the only one!" (the rest of the group had walked across the street)

"No," Syd said, "but you are the most annoying when you're hungry." Tyson glared; she grinned. "I'm gonna go home in search of food... if we have any..."

"Your family? Not have food?" Tyson said, genuinely shocked.

Syd just looked at him. "It's usually your fault if we don't. You should know by now that my family only goes to the grocery store if we haven't gone in over a month and are in near serious need of food." Tyson muttered something under his breath that most likely had something to do with food. "See ya'll some other time." She walked away in the direction of her house.

"I'm gonna go home too," Kori said. "It's be better if my mon didn't call me to tell me I have to babysit. Bye all." She caught up to Syd, who had magicly produced a CD player from her jacket pocket, soon after she walked away.

As soon as he knew the two girls were out of earshot, Tyson said, "Can we eat now?"

Hilary smacked him upside the head. "Do you think of anything other than food?"

"Yeah," Tyson answered, suprising everyone (Kai being the only one that didn't show it). "I also think of ways to annoy Syd and Kori along with ways not to get hurt by Syd and Kori." That caused everyone else to sweatdrop, exept Kai, who shook his head.

OK. Pointless chapter. As for the strike thing I based that off of my math class. The teacher gives us two extra points on our average if we do all of our homework. The most you can miss is three if you don't want to lose two points for evry assignment you miss after the third. I hope that made sence cuz that's the best I can do with the explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

OK. I have a new chapter for whover happens to be reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I probably never will as much as I want to. I don't own Kori and I don't want to. I wish I could have come up with the title, but I wasn't quite able to pull that one off.

Chapter 6

**At school after the three weeks Syd had been suspended**

Syd was sitting sleepily at her desk in homeroom. Half dead, Kori walked in only to trip over her chair. Neither spoke to each other right away. They spoke to each other when they realized that the other was there.

"Is it nap time yet?" Syd asked.

"I wish," Kori muttered in responce. They kept talking about random things until a very pissed off Kai took his seat in front of Syd. An amused Tala soon entered the room and took his seat next in front of Kori.

"Why are you so amused?" Kori asked.

Tala was going to answer but saw the look on Kai's face and wrote it down instead. He then handed the note to Kori, who read it quickly and started cracking up. Kai death glared her, but she took no notice.

Syd looked at her best friend, completely confused. Kori handed her the note Tala had written. Kai took it befire she could read it. "Hey!"

"It's none of your buisness," Kai said coldly. He turned so he was facing the front of the room. Syd stuck her tounge out at his back. "I suggest you put that back in your mouth," the blue haired boy said without turning around.

"How'd he do that?" Syd asked. Kori was still laughing bt was now having trouble breathing. Syd just watched her.

Eventually Kori calmed down enough to write a note to Syd, telling the black and blue haired girl what Tala had written a few minutes before. Syd wanted to laugh but it looked like Kai would kill the next person who did.

Tyson came into the room, trying--and failing--not to laugh. "Is it true?" he choked out eventually.

"Is what true?" Syd asked, cluelessly.

"That some guy (yes guy) walked up to Kai and started hitting o him?" Tyson asked. He couldn't tell from the glare that he was getting from Kai that if he didn't run away he was going to pay for it later.

Syd, on the other hand, could and decided she didn't want to get blamed if Tyson ended up in the hospital. "Tyson, unless you want to get me and Kori in trouble and then end up in the hospital for a very long time, I suggest you drop the subject," she advised.

Tyson finally registered the look on Kai's face and ran from the room after realizing what Syd said would happen would. He didn't want to get Syd and Kori in trouble because he knew that they would end up getting pissed and he what they would do to him if he did.

"You really are no fun, Syd," Tala said.

"She had a point though," Kori said. "Killfish has hated us since the day we first walked into this room and now he blames us for things he knows we didn't do just to try and get us expelled."

"I see," Tala said slightly uncertainly.

"How many times have we said that the guy is a mother fucking bastard son of a bitch?" Syd asked quietly. She had only spoken quietly because Kilvish had entred the room, almost pleased with something.

"I lost count after 150," Tala said. Syd and Kori sweatdropped; Kai was off in his own little world of pissed off-ness (that makes me sound very intellegent. NOT).

"I have your report cards," Kilvish announced. Most of the class groaned; some of the class held a silent hope (to comment on the stupidity of slient hope or not to comment on the stupidity...eh. i'll leave that to whoever is reading this); Syd and Kori wrote their wills (not litterally) after a near fearful glance at each other. Kilvish started to call out names and the person that he called went to claim their possible doom (meaning possible reason for getting grounded. trust me, i know all about that).

"Kai Hiwatari," Kilvish said. Kai retrieved the report card and didn't bother to glance at it. He hadn't been at the school for the previous term after all. Kilvish continued, "Kori Jaganshi. Sydney Jaylor." Syd and Kori each got up and got their "doom," while Kilvish scowled, confusing the hell out of both of them.

Kori gaped at hers wide-eyed after returning to her seat; Syd nearly fainted when she saw her own.

Tala was the last to get called. He didn't look at his for the same reason Kai hadn't. "What's wrong with you two?" he asked. "Hello?" He waved his hand in front of their faces, effectively gaining their attention, even if they had no idea why he wanted it. He repeated his question.

"Oh! We got mostly A's," Kori said, still amazed.

"Which means all of our grade went WAY up," Syd continued. "From F's to A's in 60 days (that just sounds wierd... and it's not like either of us have actually gotten an f on our report card. i'm just using the first letter grade that i thought of. i think the lowest we've gotten was a d)."

"Riiiight..." Tala said as Kilvish took attendance (i suddenly realize that it would have made more sence to take attendance then pass out report cards but i'm too lazy to change it). Kai just looked at them then shook his head. The girls shrugged as the bell fourth rang. The four moved to their history seats, which happened to be in that particular room.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun," Syd mumbled.

"NOT!" Syd and Kori said simutaneously.

Kenny walked into the classroom. He immediatly directed his attention to the two girls that were always forced (by Kilvish) to sit in the front of the room. "How did you two do on your report cards?"

"Almost all A's," Syd replied. Kenny's jaw dropped. Syd and Kori grinned and said, "We know. Amazing, right?" Kenny nodded, finding it impossible to speak suddenly. Syd and Kori silently praised their luck even though they were amazed by the fact that they could put Kenny at a loss for words. Just imagine what they could do to Tyson.

Speaking of Tyson...

A loud "I'm screwed!" alerted them to Tyson's presence. Syd and Kori had a hard time tring to stop themselves from laughing. Not that they actually managed it anyway. They burst out laughing soon after Tyson's voice was heard, both laughing so hard they almost fell out of their seats. Normally they only did marginally better than Tyson did, but doing SO much better... was almost priceless.

The look that everyone saw on Tyson's face when he found out how much better Syd and Kori did than him, however, WAS indeed priceless. It caused Syd and Kori to laugh even harder. Tyson just watched them, rather angrily if you ask me, but you're not asking me so ignore the "if you ask me" thingy. 

I'll stop there for now. I'll be back eventually to continue this because four people have it on their favorites list (even if i have no idea why one of them does) and three completely different people have it on their alert list (again not that i know why this time for all three) and I'm gonna asume they like it or just want to know if it's going to get better, which it probably isn't. OK I'm done for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. My name is Pie.

tyson: no it's not

me: did i sound serious to you?

tyson: ;;nods;;

me: you. you are an idiot. ;;shakes head;; i know damn well that my name is syd, which is why my oc is named syd. anyway, now to ignore tyson and his stupidity ;;ignores tyson yelling in the background;; i could have put this up sooner if i hadn't gotten grounded 'til i get my last report card and... if i wasn't lazy.

Note: I made a math error last chapter. It was supposed to be 45 days, not 60.

Disclaimer: I own only Syd and this story.

Chapter 7

It was now lunch and no one would let Tyson live down how badly he did on his repory card. Exept for Ray, because he's... Ray (suck ass reason but it'll have to do!... talk about making myself seem stupider than i am), Max mainly because Tyson was his best friend and he didn't want to make him feel worse (best reason i've come up with yet) and Kai, not because he didn't find it amusing (let's just say he didn't find Syd and Kori all that bright and leave it at that), but because... Well because he's Kai (yet another oh so 'wonderful' reason but again it will have to do... huh. this paragraph seems to be useless authour's notes...).

"Can you just stop?" Tyson begged. "You're all taking away the comfort that food usually brings (...i made him sound like a girl...)!"

Syd looked at him for half a second. "Meh. I guess, but you're not exactly gonna be the best person to be around for the next month so we wanna tourture you while it's fun and not painfully easy like that stupid history quiz that we had to take."

"If you're so brilliant, about how many soldiers died during WWII? (not that i think she'd need to ask that...)" Kori asked, not thinking that Syd would know the answer.

"17 million," Syd replied, not even thinking about it.

Kori pulled out the paper Kilvish had given them (this is partially based on an actual experience) the day before Syd was allowed in school. "Damn it!" she shouted after finding what she was looking for. "How about civilians then?"

"35 million," Syd said, again without thinking. "Not that that was actually on the quiz but whatever."

"I hate it when you're right," Kori muttered. "Especially when you've missed three weeks."

"And yet I got most of the work from you, if memory serves for the first time since I met you," Syd said.

"Kori, why are you asking Syd how many soldiers and civilians were died during World War II?" Tala asked.

"Because I can," Kori answered, annoyed with her best friend, who happened to have a laughing smile on her face. She ignored it then remembered something. "Oh yeah. Tyson?"

"Yeah?" Tyson muttered, still depressed.

"Me and Syd have a message for you," Kori said. Tyson looked at her and Syd. "Syd why don't you start?"

"As much as we hate sounding like my mother," Syd began, then continued with Kori, "IF YOU TRIED HARDER IT WOULDN'T BE SO BAD!"

Tyson's head hit the table so hard the table almost folded. "I hate you both."

"Meh. We have a point," Syd said. "Do you know how many times we've been told that by my mother, Kori's mom and, for some unknown reason, your grandpa?"

"I lost count after 500," Hilary said.

"Not that we were talking to you..." Syd muttered under her breath. Hilary didn't hear it--or pretended she didn't at any rate. "Kori's gonna kill me for saying this--"

"Then don't say it," Kori interrupted.

"I'm gonna say it anyway," Syd said. "I'm bored." Kori smacked her. Hard enough to knock her out of her chair. And get up to smack Kori even harder.

The two were going to start a fight but they suddenly remembered the incident from three weeks ago, after being reminded by Ray.

"I hate it when we forget things like that," Kori mumbled.

Syd nodded. "I agree." She threw her trash away in the barrel that was right behind her.

A certain brunette walked up, causing Syd to glare. "I'm only here to tell you something," Sarah muttered unwillingly.

Syd laughed. "As if you'd tell me anything that would be even slightly useful."

Sarah glared at the black and blue haired girl. "As if I would want to," she said. "I'm being forced to by our assistant principal."

"Please continue," Syd said, slightly annoyed.

"You are now being forced to be a tour guide and helper of a new student," Sarah informed the now furious teen, "not that I'm convinced that you'd be a better influence on the new person than I would."

Syd looked at her. "As much as I hate to say this, I'm the better tour guide as I haven't gotten lost since the first day of school," she said, somehow managing to keep herself from punching the table or some other thing that could end up in the way.

Sarah didn't look far from punching Syd or finding some other way to hurt her. But, not wanting to get suspended, she huffed and walked away.

Syd stuck her tounge out at the retreating girl's back.

"Syd, your maturity level is decreasing rapidly," Kenny said. Syd gave him a look that clearly said she had no idea what the hell he jsut said.

"He meant that you're getting more immature," Kori translated.

"Oh," Syd said, not at all bothered by the fact that she was suddenly found as a complete and total idiot.

"I don't understand how she can be made to seem stupid and not be bothered by it," Tala said to whoever happened to be listening.

"That's because I know I know I'm an idiot." Everyone that wasn't Kori or Kai stared at Syd in shock. Kori just continued eating. Kai... was being Kai (...). "Is there a problem?" Syd asked, slightly annoyed by the staring.

"Uh... no," all but Syd, Kai and Kori answered, turning their focus somewhere else.

"Okay," Syd shrugged. The others sweatdropped.

"Syd, you have serious issues," Kori said. Syd shrugged again.

"I know that," she said. "It's one of the things that I actually want to remember and remember." This statement caused question marks to appear over her friends heads. She sighed and explained, "I mean I usually forget things that I want to remember and remember things I want to forget. Got it?" Her friends nodded.

"So what else do you remember that you want to remember?" Tala asked.

"The names of most of my family members, my friends, what I refuse to eat, what I refuse to do, what I don't like to do..." Syd trailed off, thinking. "I think that's it..."

"You," Kori said. "You are an idiot."

"I know!" Syd responded cheerfully. The others sweatdropped. She grinned.

**!After school!**

Syd, Kori, Kai, Hilary, Tala, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny were walking... Somewhere. They hadn't really decided where.

"I know what we can do!" Kori yelled suddenly.

"Hell no," Syd said.

"Will you stop that?" Kori asked.

"No," Syd answered.

"Let's all go to my house and play Truth or Dare!" Kori yelled.

"Exactly why I said 'hell no'," Syd muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! I can finally put this stupid thing up! OK. I changed my name from M0nk3ys wi11 Ru13 th3 W0r1d back to my original name. So here's the chapter.

Chapter... 8?

With some argument on the part of Syd and Kai (that's an understatement), the group was assembled in Kori's bedroom. The group sat in a circle.

"Me first!" Kori said. "Kai, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kai mumbled.

"I dare you to...kiss Tyson!"

"WHAT?" Kai and Tyson yelled. Syd tried--and failed--not to laugh. And so did everyone else, minus Kori, who was backing up slowly.

"Do the dare or she'll come up with something worse," Syd said, momentarily not laughing.

"How do you know?" Ray questioned.

"Cuz I know her," Syd answered, coughing.

Eventually--and more than reluctantly--Kai did his dare and then went to wash his face, as did Tyson. A few minutes later both boys came back and sat where they were before.

"Syd," Kai said. "Truth or dare?"

_Damn it! _Syd thought. _Why the hell did I have to be the first one to laugh?_ She thought for a while. A long while. "Dare?"

"I daare you to do one of Kori's dares," Kai said. Syd glared flying butcher knives of death at him.

"I. Hate. You." Syd closed her eyes for a second. "Ray, truth or dare?"

Ray thought for a minute. "Dare."

"I dare you to hit on some random guy tomorrow," Syd said. "And I do mean guy."

Ray looked as if he wanted to kill her. Somehow, he managed not to. "Kori, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kori answered.

* * *

I realize that this is one of the shortest chapters I have ever written for this story. But I need ideas on the truth or dare game. I only need a truth and a dare for people. OK. That's that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

And so Kori got a truth (I'm not gonna make one up for the simple reasons that 1: i can't think of one and 6: i don't feel like it.)

"Syd, truth or dare?" Kori asked.

"Dare?" Syd asked in reply.

"I dare you to phone a random number and scold the person that picks up if someone answers the phone," Kori answered. Syd blinked. Kori not dare her to do something that she knew Syd wouldn't willingly do? It was amazing and I don't own the idea of the dare.

Syd shrugged. "Okay." She picked went over to Kori's desk and picked up the cordless phone and the phone book, from which she picked a random number from, and did her dare.

The game continued for a while before Tyson refused to do his dare.

... Later that night... /After everyone else had left/

Syd had been sitting on Kori's bed, not having been allowed to leave (i couldn't think of a better way to say that...). Kori had gone to the kitchen. Before Kori came back Syd had managed to sneek out of her friend's house.

I know it IS the shortest chapter I have ever written for this story but I'm stuck and a chapter's a chapter so it's up so don't complain.


End file.
